wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Plasma
Appearance Plasma has the head structure of a icewing, while his horns curve like a seawing's horns. His scales are a light blue color, and he only has some patches of dark blue along his scales. Plasma also has some spikes on his back to his spine, the hybrid's wings are also more like a seawing's but still show a hint of icewing. And his body structure is more like an icewing, while his tail structure is more like a seawing's. Personality Plasma is a nice and chill dragon, but he is very dedicated. The hybrid is nice to any dragon he meets, and when something goes differently as planned he just goes with the flow. And Plasma always tries to prove himself to other dragons, and is very dedicated to what he is doing. Abilities/Weaknesses ---- Abilities: He can use frostbreathe, but it doesn't affect a dragon like a pure icewing. And he can breathe underwater. Weaknesses: Being in the cool for too, too long and, climbing, History Plasma is the offspring of an icewing and a seawing. Plasma was hatched in the Sea kingdom, because his mother feared he would die in such cold temperature for being a hybrid. The queen was mad at Otter, Plasma's father at first, but then relaxed, but she didn't want an icewing in her kingdom for long. So once Plasma was old enough to live without his mother, Salix was sent back to the ice kingdom, away from her son and husband. A few years later when Plasma got older Otter scent him to a Seawing school, Plasma was excited and told his father that was fine. When Plasma entered his new school he was excited, except he learned quick most seawings didn't like him for being a hybrid. But one-day Plasma was by himself and a female seawing dragonet walked up to him happily, not disgusted like most dragons. She told Plasma her name was Plumose, and Plasma smiled and said his name. The two then became best friends and Plumose would show some of her friends, that actually liked Plasma! It had been two years in the same school, and Plumose and his other friends were always there for him, and he was always there for them. But the hybrid soon grew a fascination to becoming a soldier, and he wants to be one like his father. Seawings still give him mean looks, and disgusted faces. But that doesn't matter. Because Plasma lives a great life, with his father, friends, and one he wishes his mother could see. Relationships ---- Otter - Father, I love you! I know you do your best for me, and one day I want to be a soldier like you! Salix - Oh mother! Things have been amazing, I just wish you were here to see it all. Just know I'll always love you as a mother. Plumose - Plumose is nice, sweet, and kind. She doesn't care how you look, or where you come from. I couldn't wish for a better friend. Quotes Trivia Art Gallery ---- Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (Luna Crystal)